


Natürlich blond

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne kommt nach einer Tagung nach Hause und muß feststellen, daß es zwischenzeitlich Veränderungen gegeben hat. (Boernes POV)<br/>Das Gegenstück zu Cornchrunchies Geschichte <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4630137">Erotik</a> :)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/142825.html">Link zum Originalpost in meinem Journal</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Natürlich blond

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack (Joker) – „Zufälle und Unfälle“ (http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/646714.html) – fürs Team  
> Regenbogenchallenge: am Ende, da Spoiler  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: est. relationship, Humor  
> A/N: Cornchrunchie und ich haben uns unabhängig voneinander für das selbe Prompt entschieden und wollten mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt – ob es ähnlich oder ganz anders wird. Viel Spaß beim Vergleichen :)  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

„Tut mir leid, daß es so spät geworden ist, aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie die Podiumsdiskussion zum Abschluß der Tagung eskaliert ist … Feldkamp war kurz davor, die Polizei zu rufen.“ Er stellte seinen Koffer in der Flurecke ab – auspacken konnte er schließlich auch noch später – „Und dann wollte Alberich diesmal ja unbedingt den Zug nehmen, obwohl ich ihr gesagt habe, daß das garantiert wieder schief geht, und so war es dann auch. Selbstmord. Kurz vor Münster. Ich hab‘ dich versucht anzurufen, aber du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon angefangen mir –“

„Boerne.“

Er drehte sich wieder zu Thiel. „Ja?“

„Willst du mir das nicht vielleicht alles beim Essen erzählen?“

„Du hast gekocht?“ Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen laut. Der Speisewagen war heute natürlich auch „wegen technischer Probleme“ außer Betrieb gewesen. Von wegen „Dann trinken wir im Zug noch in aller Ruhe einen Kaffee, und Sie kommen gut gelaunt und gut erholt wieder zuhause an. Und ich muß nicht um mein Leben fürchten.“ Er wußte gar nicht, was Alberich plötzlich gegen seinen Fahrstil hatte. Bloß weil sie letztens beinahe bei einem Überholmanöver einen entgegenkommenden Wagen gestreift hatten. Dabei war das nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen, und –

„Jetzt komm‘ schon rein. Ist eh schon fast wieder kalt geworden.“ Thiel versuchte grummelig zu klingen, aber er konnte das Lächeln nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verbannen. Schlagartig vergaß er, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Drei Tage hatten sie sich jetzt nicht gesehen. Kaum telefoniert, weil sein Programm so dicht gewesen war und Thiel ja auch tagsüber auf der Arbeit. Und jetzt war er zurück und … Thiel umarmte ihn. Genau. Da waren sie stehen geblieben.

„Ich hab‘ mein Handy im Büro liegen lassen. Sorry.“

„Ich hätte ja auch auf dem Festnetz anrufen können“, sagte Boerne, nachdem sein Gehirn wieder angelaufen war. Irgendwie hatte er das vollkommen aus dem Blick verloren. „Und du übrigens auch. Mich. Also, nur wenn du dir … Sorgen gemacht hättest.“

Thiel löste sich von ihm und sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Ich hab‘ die Nummer nur im Handy gespeichert.“

Er beugte sich vor und küßte den anderen. Da waren sie auch stehen geblieben. Und das hatte er vermißt.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was gibt’s zu essen?“

***

„Willst du mir eigentlich sagen, was passiert ist?“ fragte er, nachdem die erste Portion lauwarmer Nudelauflauf von seinem Teller verschwunden war. „Oder wartest du darauf, daß ich nachfrage?“

Thiel spielte mit seiner Gabel und wich seinem Blick aus. „Was?“

„Na das“, er deutete mit dem Messer in Richtung von Thiels Kopf. „Du trägst doch sonst keine Wollmütze in der Wohnung. Nicht mal die St. Pauli Mütze.“

Thiel sah auf. Seufzte. Und zog die Mütze vom Kopf.

…

Er nahm einen Schluck Wein. Und gratulierte sich zu seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“

Thiels Ohren nahmen langsam aber sicher den Ton seiner Haare an. Interessant. So eine Reaktion hatte er bei Thiel noch nie beobachtet. Außer als sie zuletzt … er scheuchte die Erinnerung schnell beiseite. Im Augenblick mußte er sich auf was anderes konzentrieren, und fertiggegessen hatten sie auch noch nicht.

„Also ich hab‘ eigentlich nur Waschmittel gekauft …“, sagte Thiel. „Und da stand da diese … äh, Farbe, für die Haare. Und ich dachte, das könnte man ja mal ausprobieren.“

„Dir die Haare rot zu färben?“

„Das … war eher ein Unfall.“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Ich hab‘ irgendwie die falsche Farbe erwischt.“ Thiel sah ihn wieder an mit einem Blick, bei dem es sehr schwer war, nicht zu lachen anzufangen. Oder ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Ist es sehr schlimm?“

„Naja … Nicht, wenn du als Pumuckl undercover gehen willst.“ Er duckte sich blitzschnell, um der zusammengeknüllten Serviette auszuweichen. Und dann mußte er doch lachen, weil, ehrlich, der Anblick war einfach zu viel.

„Das ist echt nicht witzig.“ Thiel klang ganz schön beleidigt. „Was soll ich denn machen, ich kann doch so morgen nicht zur Arbeit!“

Er schob die Brille hoch und wischte die Lachtränen beiseite. „So schlimm sieht es jetzt auch nicht aus.“ Tatsächlich sah es eigentlich ganz … interessant aus. Thiels Augen leuchteten noch blauer als sonst, und das grelle Orange gab einen hübschen Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut. Allerdings sah er irgendwie auch ein bißchen unheimlich aus. Fremd. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte die Haare, die sich anfühlten wie immer. Viel weicher, als sie aussahen. Er strich durch rote Strähnen und beugte sich vor, um Thiel zu küssen. Einmal. Und zweimal. Und so oft, bis Thiel nicht mehr so betrübt aussah, sondern wieder lächelte.

„Was sollte das denn nun eigentlich werden?“

„Blond.“

„Aber du bist doch schon blond.“

„Naja …“ Thiel wich seinem Blick schon wieder aus, das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit. „Auch nicht mehr so wie früher.“

Endlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er berührte Thiels Schläfe mit seinen Lippen. Eigentlich fand er das ja ganz hübsch, die ersten grauen Haare, die sich da im Blond zeigten. Aber irgendwie war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt sagen sollte. Thiel wurde immer so komisch, wenn man ihm Komplimente machte. Vielleicht lieber was praktisches.

„Du sagst einfach Bescheid, daß du morgen später kommst, ich besorg die richtige Farbe und wir färben die neu.“

„Geht das?“ Thiels Gesicht leuchtete auf. Verständlich, im Hochsommer mit Mütze zur Arbeit, das wäre schwer zu erklären gewesen.

„Selbstverständlich geht das. Chemisch gesehen beginnt jeder Färbeprozeß damit, daß -“, er stockte kurz, aber Thiel fiel ihm ausnahmsweise einmal nicht ins Wort.

Perfekt.

Endlich konnte er mal ausreden.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: rote Haare


End file.
